Revanchists
The Revanchists 'were a group of Force users under the command of Revan. Originating from different locations and backgrounds, each member was somehow negatively affected by the ADVENT Coalition or the Knights of Ren. They became leaders in the X-COM Project, and were on their way to becoming great heroes. Unfortunately, they were all cut down and destroyed by the Knights of Ren. History "''Mandalore will fall if we do not act now. Already ADVENT has taken three times its starting territory. They will only grow more powerful with time. Come stand with me. We will use our might to help the Kingdom in its time of need. Join Revan and I. Together, we will battle this menace." ::― Malak Shortly after the Knights of Ren destroyed Revan's home village, several individuals gathered to investigate the extent of the destruction. Finding Revan alone and suffering through immense grief, they gathered to ask on the events that transpired and if there was anything they could do to help. He initially refused their offers and tried to cast them away. Then Revan picked up the mask of a female Mandalorian who was offered a place alongside the Knights of Ren, refused, and was slain by Kylo himself. The entire group experienced a powerful vision, observing the last moments of the individual and witnessing The Knights destroy the village and slaughter its inhabitants. When Revan swore he would bring the Knights to justice, the others resolved to join him and do their part in bringing the Darksiders down. Sensing potential in each of them and realizing their untapped Force power, Revan consented and formed The Revanchists. As their master, Revan taught them Force powers and how to make and use Varja. The group, hoping to gain assistance in stopping ADVENT, sought out the X-COM project and became military leaders, honing on their war skills for combat, logistics, maintenance, and medical services. Though the Revanchists contributed greatly to the cause, their intervention was ultimately too late to change the tide as ADVENT gained growing support from Mandalore. As the X-COM project was slowly and finally defeated, the Revanchists fell into hiding, residing in Revan's village which was only recently undergoing restoration and repopulation. Here, the Revanchists helped train the residents in survival and battle skills, forming a small militia to help support them and strike out covertly against ADVENT. The Knights of Ren were eventually sent to the village along with a small military strike force to suppress the growing resistance. Though they fought the militia, the ADVENT forces merely disabled the fighting residents and did not kill them, to the surprise of the Revanchists. They were offered a chance to surrender, and the villagers agreed to their terms, wanting to end the conflict even if it meant giving in, and having been convinced that ADVENT was not the enemy. The Revanchists resisted such surrender, and as such were struck down by the Knights of Ren. Not being as strong as the Knights or Revan, the Revanchists were no match and despite their Varja skills and Force power were quickly slain by the Darksiders. Members * '''Revan: The leader of the Revanchists, the individual whom they were named after, and the group's master/instructor in Varja use and the Force. * Malak: Revan's second in command and his most loyal follower. A Guardian who demonstrated great potential and strategic talent, Malak was also prone to bouts of aggression which could only be quelled by Revan. He was personally affected by ADVENT's former devastating tactics, having lost much in his past and as such hated them and the Knights almost as equally as Revan. Though he lasted longer than most of his allies, he was brought down by the Knights of Ren eventually. * Meetra Surik: A calm individual who had a tremendous untapped potential in the Force, Surik followed a combined path which implemented all three paths, much like Revan. She utilized a uniquely colored Varja with a cyan blade, and was the group's primary healer. She valiantly defended her comrades during their last battle, and when Revan was disarmed he used her weapon in a last attempt to bring down all of the Knights of Ren himself. * Nisotsa: A female who followed the path of the Sentinel. She was one of the first to be slain by the Knights of Ren. * Talvon Esan: A male Consular who was one of the first slain. The difficulty in the battle due to his inexperience lead to giving into aggression, perhaps falling to the Dark Side right before his death. * Xaset Terep: A Guardian whose Varja sported a violet blade like Revan's. He was one of the last slain, demonstrating his resolve to keep on by obtaining numerous wounds before falling. * Cariaga Sin: A female Guardian who was the first slain in the final battle. * Aaren Kae: A Consular with a blue bladed Varja that sacrificed herself to spare Surik during the final battle. * A Sentinel, Guardian, and two Consulars who were slain by the Knights of Ren. Category:Team